L'hôpital qui se fout de la Charité
by Uki96
Summary: [DEFI SPLEENIEN] Chez UNCLE, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne faisait plus confiance à Napoleon lors des missions risquées, cela se finissait toujours à l'hôpital, et Solo s'en sortait indemne. Pourquoi personne n'avait eu la présence d'esprit de prévenir Illya de ces petits détails?


Encore un défi, mais on ne s'arrête jamais en plus ! Bon pour cette fois-ci le Spleen ne m'a pas trop laissé d'ouverture, elle voulait du Napollya et je me suis plié à ses désirs (elle a même pas eu besoin de me convaincre en fait XD)

 **Ship :** Napollya (OLE !)  
 **Prompt :** Une virée aux services des urgences  
 **First line :** Voilà ce qui se passe quand deux personnes comme eux se rencontrent.  
 **Dialogues :** « Solo te regarde comme s'il voulait te prendre là, de suite. » - « Est-ce que… enfin… c'est-à-dire que… est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse un massage ? »

 **Disclaimer :** Napoleon est ma petite slut personnelle *µ* (bon sinon TMFU ne m'appartient pas)  
 **Note :** Il y a des notes à la fin de la fic pour traduire le Russe que j'ai mis dans ma fic (en alphabet roman et non cyrillique, donc vous avez la traduction la plus proche possible pour que vous puissiez comprendre XD). Merci donc à Voidonce et aussi Spleen pour leur immense aide en Russe (surtout Voidonce qui a dut répondre à mes demandes chelous à des heures pas possibles XD  
 **Beta :** Spleen du Kiwi Bleu, qui m'a fait mourir de rire avec ses commentaires sur ma fic XD

ENJOY !

* * *

Voilà ce qui se passe quand deux personnes comme eux se rencontrent, à ce niveau-là, même le destin les regarde avec de gros yeux.

Illya, des bandages lui recouvrant le torse, dévisageait avec un air furieux le grand Napoleon Solo, qui, quant à lui, ne pouvait retenir son rire.

« Vraiment _Peril_ , tu ne pouvais pas attendre un minimum avant de sauter d'une fenêtre ? Du rez-de-chaussée en plus ! C'est ridicule ! »

Napoleon explosa de rire en repensant à l'idiotie de la scène. Lui et le russe étaient en mission de repérage dans la maison d'un supposé ex-nazi, recherchant des documents compromettants pouvant l'incriminer. Mais la situation avait dérapé lorsque les femmes de ménage s'étaient révélées être de véritables ninjas, chargées de défendre la maison de leur employeur. Illya avait donc décidé en urgence de se replier, passant par la fenêtre du bureau situé au rez-de-chaussée. N'écoutant que son courage, le blond s'était précipité sans aucun état d'âme à travers la fenêtre, atterrissant avec grâce sur un tas de ronces et d'orties que le jardinier avait positionnées ici lors de son nettoyage de jardin.

Illya était donc meurtri jusqu'aux organes, mais cela n'avait pas suffi, puisqu'à peine relevé pour sortir de cet enfer végétal, voilà que saute à sa suite l'Américain, dans son costume impeccable, atterrissant avec élégance sur le dos du blond, le renvoyant la tête la première dans ce tas de souffrance cutanée.

Et ainsi donc, on en était là, Illya recouvert des bandages, sa tête à peine épargnée, et un Napoleon, en costume raffiné, sans un grain de poussière, le regardant avec cette tête parfaite, sans un cheveu qui dépasse.

« Tu veux que je te détende ? demanda l'espion avec un clin d'œil séduisant. »

Illya vit rouge, et hurla à Solo de dégager de sa chambre avant qu'il ne le réduise en bouillie.

Napoleon sortit de sa démarche féline, laissant passer à sa place la petite Gaby, décidée à savoir ce qui se tramait au point qu'un Russe de quasiment deux mètres finisse à l'hôpital.

« Pourquoi Solo te regardait comme s'il voulait te prendre sur le champ ? demanda Gaby de sa voix blasée mais pourtant moqueuse. »

Illya se renfrogna, ne préférant pas répondre à cette provocation même pas subtile de son amie.

« Américains, cracha-t-il avec dégoût. Ils te font tout dans le dos.

-En même temps _Der Irwan_ , c'est un peu le principe de se faire prendre par Solo… non ? »

Illya regretta de ne pas pouvoir étrangler l'impertinente de ses propres mains, mais les bandages l'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit à part fusiller du regard la brunette qui n'en avait cure.

« Bref, Solo m'a dit que tu étais tombé sur des ronces, c'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Gaby sur un ton autoritaire. »

Illya, grognant sa dépréciation face à la situation, raconta en quelques mots l'histoire. Gaby soupira. Encore une fois, elle se retrouvait à baby-sitter deux adultes, ça en devenait lassant.

« Vous me fatiguez, grogna l'Allemande. Pour la peine, je te renvoie Solo, il avait l'air si triste de te quitter ! »

Et la jeune femme fila sans demander son reste. Elle devait faire un rapport pour Waverly, puisque clairement, aucun des deux zigotos n'aurait la tête à le faire.

Illya, à nouveau seul dans la chambre avec un Solo goguenard, se demandait par quel moyen il pouvait assassiner l'Américain pour que cela ait l'air d'un accident.

« Est-ce que… enfin… tu veux que je te fasse un massage peut-être ? Pour te détendre. Tu m'as l'air tendu comme un arc. Il faut se détendre mon ami ! se moqua ouvertement le brun. »

Illya tourna son regard de glace vers Solo, le torturant mentalement.

« Voyons, _Peril_ , avec un visage comme le tient, tu ne devrais pas froncer les sourcils, ça donne des rides. Quoique, j'ai toujours un faible pour les rides sur un homme… »

Illya ne pouvait plus l'écouter, ce n'était pas possible, cet homme était une bombe à retardement spécialement créée pour lui, il ne pouvait pas rester calme avec lui à côté.

« _Otvyazhis_! Je ne suis pas humeur à supporter toi !

\- Toujours aussi adorable quand tu t'énerves, continua Napoleon, se fichant complètement de l'avertissement du Russe. »

Illya leva une main, agrippant le col de l'Américain qui s'était penché vers lui, pour le rapprocher rapidement de lui.

« _Ty gavniouk americanets_! Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici ! »

Napoleon se pencha un peu plus en avant, son sourire arrogant toujours plaqué sur son visage parfait, et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue d'un Russe aussi rouge que le drapeau de son pays.

« Dors bien, _moyeu malienki soldate_ , murmura Napoleon. »

Illya souffla de rage, regardant le cul parfait de Napoleon sortir de la pièce.

« JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ! s'énerva le blond, se jurant de faire souffrir l'Américain par tous les moyens possibles que le KGB lui avait enseigné. »

* * *

 _Otvyazhis : Va te faire foutre !  
Ty gavniouk americanets : Va te faire foutre l'Américain !  
moyeu malienki soldate : mon petit soldat_

Apparemment, j'aurai (encore) fait de la frustration, je démens cette remarque XD

With my sincerious love,  
Uki


End file.
